


Taste the snow

by morgel95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgel95/pseuds/morgel95
Summary: not much really but i wanted to share a little cute destiel story cause it's really the end soon...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Taste the snow

_The angel had his face offered to the sky, a shy smile brightened around. Snowflakes falling on him very fast and he let himself be covered, loving the sweet sensation. It was one of these days where he was just at peace to be on Earth. There was no wrong thoughts in him: everything was light, clear and beautiful. He wasn't hunted, not followed, not hated since a few weeks; and finally, he could only be._

_He always loved the snow and enjoyed to be rocked by it. He felt human again...and this time it really was soothing..._

_"The angel taste the snow for the first time?", said a too familiar voice. Castiel turned around, smiling even more._

_"Dean. (The hunter approached carefully, not really equipped to walk on the white immensity) I never taste it. Just to see it, to feel it... I love that."_

_"You should try, Cas. It's almost delicious." He raised his head towards the sky and opened the mouth. The angel could only admire him doing it. Dean almost seemed calm, at peace..._

_"You don't try? You just gonna watch me? As usual?", Cas let out a shy laugh and Dean couldn't stop his smile._

_"You seem very...happy, Cas. It looks good on you."_

_"I am. Everything is in order. Sam, Jack and you are fine, so I am too." He imitated Dean and the first snowflake falling in his mouth made him jump. The Winchester found that vision amusing...and adorable. He walked until he was leaned against Cas, their arms touching slightly. Dean observed the angel face "discreetly"...snowflakes had dropped off on Cas eyelashes... He smiled, like every time the angel was cute, peaceful. Like we watch the love of his life..._

_"Dean? It's you who's looking now", ends up whispering his best friend._

_"You won't want to be human again, Cas? For real this time?"_

_"Give up my wings? Forever? Maybe if there's a real good reason, Dean." He always loved to pronounce the name of the bravest man. The most loving and selfless man. The hero of this world._

_"I'm going to get old...and i can't become an angel...so, if you want to stay with us, you should get old too..." There was a weird silence between them. What Dean was saying? That he couldn't live with them anymore if he stayed an angel? He was there with them since years tho...what changed? Was it the Dean way to kick him out? To send him away...far from them...from him?_

_Castiel wasn't known for staying away from Dean Winchester: everyone knew that fact. He always was in his personal space. And he didn't apologize once._

_"You want me to move out, Dean?", trying to keep his voice cold, almost distant._

_"What? No, no, no! Not at all! That's not what I was saying... I just want... Cas... don't you want to grow old with me?"_

_The angel felt the panic rising in Dean, his heart pounding loudly, and he ends up looking in his eyes._

_"So...it's more your way to say that you want me to stay...until the end of our lives? (His head bend a little on the side, Dean always did love that thing) That's it? Is it...your way to be romantic, Dean?" The hunter swallowed hard and felt a heat spread on his perfect face._

_"Maybe? (Seeing that the angel wanted more informations) Yes, Cas. I want you to get old with me. Because I want you every day with me. Not on crusade against the angels, or risking your life to get infos for us. I never want you to leave me behind anymore. Not ever again. Understood?"_

_"You want me to abandon my wings for you? (Hesitating) Because I'm your best friend? Would it be enough for you if the roles were reversed?"_

_Dean opened his mouth, then closed it in front of the curious angel. But he decided to be brave._

_"You're so much more than that to me, you know that, Cas. I'm asking you to think about it, because... because I love you. I love you, Cas. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. A human, peaceful, boring life with you. That's what I would like. I pick you a cat, you choose a dog for me and we will live in a real nice cabin in the woods. Away from everything, from everybody. Even Sam. Especially Sam. That's what I would like."_

_He raised dramatically his head towards the sky, and Castiel laughed softly._

_"And you believed that I could refuse that kind of proposition? Dean...I want you too. I have loved you so much for so long... I just wasn't sure it was mutual... But yeah, I would do that for you. For us." The Winchester focused again on Cas, truly surprised._

_"I really thought it was obvious... You thought that I helped you since the beginning just to screw them all? I am the angel fallen in love with a human, and everyone knew that. Except you. It's almost ridiculous", said a mocking Castiel._

_Dean laughed a little before standing right in front of his angel. He raised a hand and slowly stroked the snowy lashes. Castiel closed his eyes and breathed peacefully._

_"You're going to let me do the first move, huh? To punish me?" The angel nodded, proud of himself and Dean could only give in... His lips needed the warming anyway... He was tentative, with no desire to ruin it all. He softly grazed Cas mouth and stopped, impatient to try but scared somehow... The angel decided he already waited long enough, so he closed the gap between their mouths. It was very slow at first, like they were afraid to implode on the spot._

_The Winchester speed up the pace, clinging to the back of his angel. This one grabbed the hunter face like it was the most precious jewel. (It was the case obviously) He let himself be carried away by the other man, knowing that he had much more experience._

_It was tender and passionate at the same time, and Castiel had never felt humanity as much as at the moment. The intensity was too powerful not to relent in it. He felt his wings shaking a little._

_Castiel was going to become human to spend his life with Dean Winchester and he had no doubts about his decision._


End file.
